Memories of Fan-Ball/Fire InThe Hole
This is the story of my past, or something I believe is my past. Early life as you know it I was originally just somebody, living with my mother, her brothers and sisters, their children and my own sister. I was born a long time ago, -202 ADC by the current calendars. One day, I was hanging out with a few good friends and some people I knew less well, when one of them came forward with an experimental spell. He wasn't the only one with magical abilities - I and some of my friends were quite skilled as well. He wished to try something out that would give the capability of flight, as well as improved strength. I and three of my friends volunteered for their test. It went wrong and killed us all. This happened when I was 28. When my family heard the news, they were most certainly shocked. However, something happened that I didn't know could happen. The backfiring of the spell would've destroyed our souls, but mine survived. Because my soul was damaged, it absorbed the fragments that were left of my friends' souls. As nobody understood what exactly I was, I met a lot of misunderstanding and threats. I even had had quite enough and decided to leave for a place where I wouldn't be bothered like that. Post-ascension I was a sinister being to most, but I was mostly left alone. This changed when monsters from the Separ dimension invaded. This was only a short time after the accident. Someone accused users of magic of causing this. His name was Sanford. Sanford DeCurro. Before I tell you of that, I want to tell you something else. When the monsters came, I had a strange vision, a dream. I faced a creature shining so brightly I couldn't see. It was our ancestral god, Dwin. He explained to me that I was born to become his 'son'. That I would become a powerful being, able to fight other divine creatures. Thanks to his words, I discovered my powers, something that turned out to be essential for my survival, because of the things that happened. Sanford DeCurro pointed at magic users, in particular witches, as the cause of the invasion of monsters. I, too, was considered responsible for the disaster. This forced me to flee once again and many people died trying to kill me. I became bitter and lost any and all trust or faith in the people on Ludus, and it remained that way all that time. Post-witch hunts Even after the witch hunts ended, people were still hunting me. I have probably travelled across the entire continent twice to escape my very own angry mob. When I arrived near Greytown for the fourth time, I decided it was enough. Here, I would never find a safe place. I had heard of another continent, far north. I managed to get some general direction and flew off, leaving my enemies to wonder where I was going. I eventually made it there, and I've spent time there in peace as I didn't know for years. However, I thought everyone would have forgotten my name after a few years, and returned to my homeland. Post-exile The very moment I arrived, I was the most discussed topic everywhere. Everyone had assumed I died, and all sorts of wild stories has formed about me. Waves of reports with horrid questions washed over me, and I had a few dozen imitators to deal with. Because I was still around, unlike the witches, many people still didn't trust me - how had I survived? I did try to learn to trust people, with some result. It was there that I discovered some interesting things. You see, for all these years, I had silently watched as Ludus' history unfolded. On a very sunny day, I came across the result of that history: the LDZX Corporation. And that's when I met some of the best people in my life. My backstory holds nothing more of importance from here. I suppose you may have some questions, however. Allow me to explain. Things to know Upon my ascension to Soul Flame, I was separated from my body. Due to this, I am blessed - or cursed - with potentially eternal life. Will I choose to live forever? I might. What would I do? Serve as a history book, travel to other planets, anything. Because of what DeCurro did, I will always be hateful against anything and everything that looks or acts like him. Ironically, a Serrangio who has DeCurro as a part of his name is someone who I get along very well with. I regret telling my sister to pretend I was dead. If I had known, I would've stayed to protect them. Category:Stories